Boy Salad With a Twist
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Max goes to Future Harper for advice and Harper finds herself influencing... herself on matters of the romantic field with disastrous results. Marper VS Jarper.
1. Sugar Cubes From the IPP

**Disclaimer**: Don't own WoWP.

**Summary**: Max goes to Future Harper for advice.

---

**This is for Divine Child for the new C2 creation (so everyone should write a Marper oneshot to fill it up!) because of the request to do something from Future Harper.**

**---**

**Sugar Cubes from the I.P.P**

* * *

The I.P.P spat him out at the other end, and he used it without laughing this time – either the joke had worn thin or he'd just forgotten to laugh about it… or maybe (the more likely possibility) that it was only funny when Justin was saying it. Either way he arrived at the same destination as they'd gone in it before and man he was glad that it remembered addresses… just like a GPS except easier to work… evidently because Max could actually work it.

A pottering in the kitchen of the abandoned plate factory was heard and a big behind came up in front of him in which he exclaimed, "woah!" wondering if he really did get to the right destination – not noticing the obvious factor that all the surroundings were the same as the last time down to the knick knacks and the crochet.

When the owner of the behind finally turned around a gasp was heard. "Max! What are you doing here? You can't be here! You'll mess up your whole future," maybe… it wasn't worth the risk.

Although Max seemed to think it was (if he thought about it at all since Harper spelt out the risk), "Oh, I came for some advice… and boy salad… do you still make that?"

With a wrinkled brow the older Harper from the future turned back around, "Well only the best boy salad in town!" Only boy salad… besides Max's own and he really couldn't make it as well… despite how easy it was and the fact it was his own recipe, he even got that wrong. "OK, fine. But I'm not going to tell you about when you exposed the wizard world, I know when to keep my mouth shut… unlike certain people in this room."

Max didn't get the insinuation right away… "Who?" And with that looked around to find nobody else there except the goldfish who were looking kinda sickly. "Oh me."

"So what's the advice?" Harper asked turning back and started that pottering around in front of him to make the salad as if everything wasn't already neatly arranged in the kitchen and she had to go looking for every utensil.

"Oh, you don't add cream… then it's not really boy salad."

If Harper didn't already know Max so well she might have been confused by that. "I thought you wanted my advice."

"Oh. Ohhhhhh…" Max let out a sound of rapid realization at this and breathed a sigh of depression at the end of it, finally contemplating his dilemma enough to voice it. "It's nothing really, it's just that I like you."

"What?" Harper dropped the bowl that was in her hands in shock (after taking fifty three seconds to find it).

"Not you-you… the you from right now-" Wait. That didn't make any sense to him either… since now was right now and well… she was standing right in front of him. "I mean the you that's back at our house." It made sense to him now so he didn't go any further with it.

This didn't alleviate Harper's shock. "You like-?" Instantly she felt her heart drop for the boy in front of her. She liked Justin – she'd always liked Justin and basically the poor boy's chances were close to zero – especially while Justin was around (unless some horrific accident happened to Justin and even then Harper would probably build a shrine for his ashes). "But I like Justin, I've always liked Justin," she babbled a little too quickly.

Max shrugged, "yeah, that's why I didn't ask Justin… that and last time I asked him for advice he told me to ask mom and now I know it was NOT something I should have asked mom about!" A confirming headshake and his exuberant expression was lost again to a pitiful forlorn look at Harper who emitted a sigh herself in feeling guilt for her past self's one-sided infatuation which was the cause of this problem.

"How come I don't remember you liking me?"

"Well I spelt out your name in sugar cubes last week, but you just muttered something about 'this is why you don't talk to me' and walked away,"

"I remember you writing 'Hamper' in sugar cubes."

"Hamper? No I specifically remember Harper."

"Really? Because I remember Hamper."

"Wait how do you spell Hamper again?"

"H-A-M-P-E-R."

"Oh." His face fell, all efforts evidently failed (like everything Max Russo tried to accomplish).

"Look… I can't promise anything," she began, feeling her duty as… herself to at least try to open her own eyes to what was right in front of her… or what is right in front of her now (even though it had already happened… hadn't it?), "but I can at least write something in one of my books that I- the me in the past… well now… will read and see that she should try thinking about you instead of Justin."

"Wow- thanks!"

"Now I can't promise anything…"

"Oh that's OK, I'm used to people not promising things… like when dad said that I'd finally learn to stop holding my wand backwards."

"Oh, you don't do that anymore."

"Sweet."

"But that's because you're not legally allowed to have a- Oops- said too much. Tick-alock." She zipped her mouth shut but fortunately Max wouldn't have got it all anyways.

* * *

_Review for More!_


	2. Dreams Like a Bubble

**Summary:** And the hint is lost on the ever oblivious Harper (making Max and Harper the most oblivious almost couple in history...)

---

**Dreams Like a Bubble**

* * *

"Can you believe this – she switched the main love interest from one brother to the other brother!" A brown-haired girl complained in the hallways at school as they threw their latest H.J Darling novel in the trash while walking past Harper and Alex.

"Oh, I like it. I think it's so romantic how the new love interest wrote out the code word 'Hamper' as a symbol of their love using magical sugar dust. Yet It's oddly familiar." Harper shrugged after failing to work out where she had seen the word 'hamper' before. "Oh well."

Alex, even though she knew the real writer of the novel didn't quite get it either but probably because she was distracted about an art project she was supposed to do that she vowed she wouldn't use magic for (but probably would in the end anyway). "Yeah, great stuff those hampers."

"Alex, you're not even listening."

"What? See, I turned my head… showing I had been listening all along," Alex stumbled over her words, she was such a bad liar but strangely enough Harper tended to buy it every single time. But she did cock her head and that took extra special effort – so at least she should have been awarded some points for trying... if she didn't care at all she wouldn't have even done that... who was Alex kidding? She didn't _care_ she just wanted to keep her friend happy.

"Anyway, I think these books just keep getting better and better… and to be honest the old love interest was a little stale. I mean he was cute and everything but it was obvious he was just wrapped up in his own intellect and excellent wizarding skills."

"Ha. Sounds like Justin." Needed a balloon to pop that fat head of his.. Alex wondered quickly if there was a spell for that, and then if she would get some sort of wizarding award for creating a spell for that, smirking to herself all the while.

"No, this guy isn't like Justin, he's pretty rude to the girl who likes him and Justin wouldn't be like that."

Alex stopped and stared at her friend, dumbfounded. _Like Hello? Where had she been living these past six months?_ "Justin ignores you all the time."

"Not all the time, only some of the time," Harper answered indignantly, "anyway, I don't like your tone missy." And before Alex could tell what had happened Harper was storming away at the nerve that had just been hit.

_Boy, so-ome people just couldn't stand the truth. _Of course it was much easier to see when Harper was living in complete denial than when Alex was herself, but Oh well...

* * *

"I don't get it," Max frowned, his brow crinkled in the same way it did when anyone told him anything he had to actually think about as he sat in the same place, beside the kitchen in the plate factory. "It's been days since she's read the book and still nothing."

"I told you I couldn't promise anything." Harper from the future was starting to think that it was a stupid plan helping Max out like this - when it came to how she felt about Justin there was really no match for it anywhere.

"Aw, yeah I know… but thanks for trying. I'll remember to thank you for everything publically when I get famous because of the new invention I'm making."

"The monkey run unicycle?"

"How did you know? I haven't told anybody about that!"

"Yeah, it won't work."

"Aw, I keep getting all my dreams shot down!"

It was almost depressing and Harper had to admit that she was feeling more than a little sorry for him… again – _curse you Max and your power of the pitifully guilty puppy look!_ "Maybe this will help" Harper scribbled something on the front cover of one of her newest books and handed it over to Max.

"Yes!" But his exuberance was soon cut short, "What's this?"

"Just a little self reminder," but of course Max wouldn't get what was behind that – the current her advising her past self (even though she wouldn't know it at the time).

* * *

_Review for More!_


	3. The Futuristic Fortune Teller

**Summary: **Harper finally becomes aware.

---

**The Futuristic Fortune Teller**

* * *

Of course after getting back to the sub station, Max forgot all about the book that he was handed because he was distracted by more menial things – such as everything in his room appearing green… such are the perils of a magic family.

And one day a week later Justin happened upon the book strewn in their Wizard Class room and picked it up before heading out to the front of the sub station. "Hey Harper? Is this yours?"

She took it from him and immediately read the inscription on the front:

**You will fall in love with whoever hands you this book.**

"Well duh" Harper said after reading it, "That's silly… I've always been in love with Justin. You're not telling me anything new, Book-" she gave a contented sigh and stared at the cover, "wait a second – this is signed by H.J Darling! She knows my name! She signed my book! And wrote a very odd thing about Justin in there," of course it had to mean that their fate together was sealed – why else would the book have something like that on it?

* * *

"Sorry" – a sheepish look graced Max's face when he came back to the plate factory, "I sorta forgot about the book and Justin gave it to you… well… _other_ you."

"It's still me Max."

"Psh, no it's not – you're old." That was perfect logic there – and so typical of Max Russo. Harper just rolled her eyes and didn't argue with him- if he didn't get it by now he never would.

"You know now I'm never going to get over that infatuation with Justin."

"Awww…" Completely defeated – this time he wished he hadn't screwed up – so different compared to other times. Other times he could just shrug it off like it didn't matter… but this time, it actually hurt – like _ow_. He felt like he'd bit hit by something… but then not. Strange really. Like most things to Max Russo he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look we could try one last thing…"

"Really?" He perked up, "Because that would be great." He was just about ready to try anything – except acting like Justin although he could do an impersonation of him pretty well if he said so himself. But even if he did that he couldn't keep it up forever (maybe he'd just have to keep it up until the honeymoon, he reasoned, truly thinking that he could do it). "But it's not acting like Justin is it?" He added as an afterthought.

"No, you won't be the one doing the acting…" she looked off into the distance with one of those knowing smirks until Max started gnawing at her tablecloth. "What? It looked like cheese" he defended. But it looked nothing like cheese.

* * *

And so the plan was simple – outside the sub station was a fortune teller – a.k.a Harper from the future and when that fortune teller spelt it out for Harper… then Harper would have to believe her.

"Hello there missy- girl with the beautiful dress, I remember that one…" She was getting off topic- but it really was a great dress, "oh… would you like your fortune read?"

Max halted grabbing Harper's arm and pulling her with him (since this was the plan and everything - although Harper from the future had to spell it out for him seven times before he got it). "Hey! Look at that! A fortune teller- you should go Harper" he pushed her forward and gave Harper from the future an exaggerated wink.

"Um, okay" – she was a little surprised at being thrust forward like that but fortune tellers could be fun- a lot less strange than what she was used to.

Harper from the future took her own hand, peering at her from behind the fortune teller cloak that she had on, which acted as a double to hide who she really was. "I see love in your future."

"Oh you must mean with Justin – I knew he was coming around when he came into my room the other day!" Determination shone in her eyes, "but then he did say it was an accident but I knew it really wasn't… he just wanted to see me."

"No," future Harper corrected herself quickly "this is with a boy whose name starts with M."

Harper gasped. "Mason? No I wouldn't! I'm not that type of a friend!" No, Harper was not going to believe it. "No, I'm not listening to you anymore-_ la la la la la la la la la la la_" she stuck her fingers in her ears and started saying "_la_" – not really singing it but it was distracting enough.

Future Harper got up from her seated position and pulled the hands from her ears. "His name is Max!" she hissed loudly, this wasn't going too well.

"Max?" Could it be that Harper was finally getting it? Her eyes widened and she grinned so incredibly relieved that she wasn't going to be betraying her best friend – not only that but she had the prospect of love in her future with some stranger named Max! What she did next was take out a pocket mirror and start straightening herself out, got to look good for when Max comes around. There was somebody named Max however who was right behind her, where he stayed rooted to the spot as the Harper from the future acted out their plan (well, her plan but Max liked to take credit for things that weren't his- it was kinda his thing). "Well I don't know who this Max is but I'm going to be reeee-_ady_ for when he comes along."

The Harper from the future closed her eyes and sighed… was it even possible to spell it out more than what she was doing right now? "Max- _that_ Max!" The older Harper turned Harper around so she could clearly see the boy behind her.

"That Max? Max Russo?" There was distinct disbelief in her voice. It couldn't have ever been _that_ Max.

Harper from the future widened her eyes to make it clear she wasn't joking and nodded quickly to confirm – yes indeed it was _that_ Max and then indicated for Max to step forward and take over as she stepped back herself- having done all she could really do besides hitting them both with plates and forcing them together.

"Oh!" After a second Max took his cue and stepped up to Harper as if he had forgotten his line while performing a play. "So uh, you and me huh?"

"What?" Harper backed up a bit following her future self, "I like Justin- I don't like you. I've always liked Justin; I knitted him that sweater out of my hair and everything!" She began very quickly with her voice squeaking as if she was suddenly very, very frightened at what the fortune teller had told her… and she was- she had never considered Max like this and was very comfortable in (Denial Land) knowing where everything stood.

"Hey, I like that sweater- it's warm… wait… you made that for Justin?"

"You wore my sweater?"

Both of them stared at each other waiting for the other person to confirm the trivial things they'd suddenly become so worried about- in order to forget about the obvious big thing which was hanging over them like a heavy rain cloud.

"I thought it was a school project – or something for a hair commercial." It smelt _pretty_.

"That doesn't matter- what matters is that I like Justin and I could never be with you- maybe someone else that wasn't you- like the other Max that the fortune teller was talking about- but not you," that was harsh but Harper felt like it needed to be said- made clear that they could never be together.

"Oh right… got it" that was it then – Max had tried everything… well everything Harper from the future could think of and he still ended up the loser in this situation... and so with a frown he departed back into the sub shop as there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

_I'm actually putting this up really fast because I'm excited about this pairing and this fic- let me know what you think by reviewing or write a fic with this pairing of your own and I'll give you points- and cookies._

_J.L_


	4. Delirium

**Summary**: Justin exposes how he feels about creepy sweaters, but not cardboard cut-outs.

---

**Delirium**

* * *

Of course someone else had seen the whole thing- and that someone else was a little someone called Justin Russo who had just come back from hanging out with Zeke. At first he wanted to laugh that anyone would suggest well… anybody in this universe getting together with his brother… but then when it came to the bit about the sweater and Harper's hurtful words to Max, Justin couldn't just ignore it and move on.

Max had already gone inside and so Justin walked up beside Harper. "That really wasn't smart" he commented.

"Excuse me?" This was the boy that she put everything on the line for and here he was telling her this?

"Yeah, there's a guy out there that likes you enough to wear that-"how could he explain that creepy sweater without gagging on himself? "The clothes that you make and you won't even give him a chance… just… I don't know… doesn't seem smart to me."

That shut Harper up… and for the first time she had realized what an idiot she was being. Maybe Alex was a little right- there was no point waiting around for a guy that couldn't see what was right under his nose (especially now that they lived together) and it was best to just move on. It's just that she hadn't figured Max the type of guy she would ever want to move on with… that was all. She felt stupider still that she had never even considered that before. Max… she couldn't count on one hand how often she'd given weird looks to Max but still he made her laugh… and he had always been a good person to talk to when she couldn't go to Alex and she could never go to Justin any of those times because of how she felt about him (and how uncomfortable it made him). "Oh- then what should I do?"

Justin wasn't going to just tell the girl that had liked him for years… obsessively to move unto his brother- that was just… odd… but called for. "I don't know, but Max is probably pretty upset right now" or he had forgotten all about it – which was the more likely scenario now that Justin thought about it.

"Okay then Justin! I'll talk to him!" Determination sprung back in her eyes but it was about something new now- a new focus for her. Strange… but exhilarating all the same.

"Good- but don't tell Alex or I about it… we really don't want to know." Justin really didn't and he was pretty sure it was the same for Alex- although it might have been better to tell Harper to give Alex all the details just to annoy her.

"Gotcha." As if it was a secret she grinned at him and they walked into the shop together, Justin opting for the stairs and Harper stopping short… at Max.

* * *

"Hey Max" Harper had come in to the sub station and stopped in front of Max and then suddenly broke out into peals of sporadic laughter, "ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha."

"Uh, Harper?" His brow crinkled wondering why she was laughing and as if by instinct (from looking strange at her random seeming laughter) she explained it.

"I'm just a little freaked out, I've never done this before," she said between chattering teeth and "ha"s.

"Ok-ay," good enough for Max until he realized he didn't know what 'this' was. "Done what?"

"This," she leaned forward with the laughter dying down to connect her lips with his and then the laughing started up again the second she pulled away- eyes still on him and laughing uncontrollably so much that it was starting to hurt.

"Hey, I've never done that before either- so I guess I should laugh too," said Max in a sudden realization that it was in fact, his first kiss. "Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha." He enjoyed laughing keeping his eyes locked with Harpers but he noticed tears were starting to come to her eyes from laughing so long and both of them gradually stopped the laughing together, Harper gasping for air when she was done.

"Oh- wow" the realization finally set in. "You were my first kiss."

Harper was just about to start laughing again as she wasn't sure if she should be terrified or relieved at what had just transpired. What would Alex think? This wasn't the brother she was meant to be kissing!

"Justin was mine… actually it wasn't really Justin it was a cardboard cut out and…" Harper forced herself to stop right there.

"Yeah, I've kissed a cardboard cut-out before… or maybe it was a she-goat… I don't remember."

Harper could have walked away from him right then, but at least he was making her feel better about the whole –kissing a cardboard cutout- thing. "Max, do you like me?"

Was that the sort of question to ask after you had just kissed someone? "Well if I didn't before I do now!" Under her glare he elaborated on that a little awkwardly (sounding like he was admitting something he shouldn't as he did so), "and I uh- did before."

"I think I like you too… but we should really tell Alex because this could get confusing for her, I mean- first I like Justin and now I like you and I'm sure she'll be just a little confused at how things could change so quickly and-"

"Tell Alex what?" Alex came down the stairs at the opportune moment.

"Nothing, just that I like Harper." Max responded nonchalantly, not seeing how it was a big deal anymore now that they'd both admitted it.

Alex laughed a little at the two of them, as if it was a joke. But when Harper said "And I kind of like him too" Alex laughed even harder.

"Oh you two kids crack me up, now I'm going to eat and go back to bed."

"I'm serious Alex." Harper put on her best 'serious' look coupled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, uh me too." Max chimed in, "I just wanted to say something" he admitted defeatedly a second later.

"So you two- like each other?" Alex was skeptical and wondered for a moment if she cared- finally deciding that she didn't really care as long as Harper was kinda happy and Max well… she never cared about how Max was feeling. "Yeah, wake me up if something interesting happens," Alex went into the kitchen to find herself some food and left Harper and Max back to looking at each other.

"Well that was easy, now we just gotta tell my mom-"

"Tell me what?" Mrs Russo came down the stairs.

"Man! It's like these walls have ears!" Max exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation…_ it really was._

* * *

_If you want to find out what happened with Future Max & Future Harper- review!_


End file.
